Beloved Flame
by ElvenIcemage
Summary: Voldemort's half elven daughter is blackmailed into becoming a deatheater. Meanwhile the order of the phoenix is trying to kill her as they think she is actually evil. I know it sounds REALLY strange, but I think you might like it.
1. Because your Mother loved you

This is one of those really odd ideas floating around in my otherwise empty head. It most likely won't be too long I'm guessing around 5-10 parts, unless I get lots of positive feedbackhint hint. And like every other author, I simply adore reviews, so keep them coming. As for a summary, this is pretty much about Voldemort's fourteen year old half Elvin daughter, who gets blackmailed into joining the death eaters, and what she does to get rid of him without being killed by the order of the phoenix, who thinks she actually is on her father's side. I know it sounds REALLY weird, but just read it. I think you'll like it. I'm not sure if there's going to be romance yet, that's for my readers to decide. So if you want romance tell me, okay?

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, would I be typing with a messed up keyboard on an outdated computer, hmm? I think not. I DO however, own Sihanoh and Avinon.

A woman franticaly rushed through moon-lit woods, guided only by the moons light. She did not hurry for herself, but for the child in her arms. The woman's time was up, and she knew it, but she had a mother's protective spirit, and the creature chasing her would devour the child if it could catch it. But before this could happen, the woman came to a glade, which harbored a misty well. Beside it stood a figure, and the woman's shoulders drooped with relief. They had heard her summons. She pushed her daughter into the glade, but didn't step in herself.

"Lyraenor, raise her as your own. Let her be a sister to your own children, if you ever have any. Love her." The woman's throat clenched in sorrow, and she turned away. "Call her what you wish. She has no name."

In the grove the elegant lady Lyraenor stirred. " Come with us", she pleaded, "you need not return to them."

"The well would not accept me.", the woman said bitterly,"I've done unforgivable things."

In the trees, the monster appeared, it's yellow eyes fixed on the mother. Lyraenor quickly covered the child's eyes, but the babe's first memory was the coppery tang of blood.

"Atyir. We will call you Atyir.", Lyraenor whispered brokenly."Because your mother loved you."

_Sixteen years later_

Adventure. It was something Sihanoh Kitohe craved with all of her lively nine year old spirit. Ever since she had been able to walk she had dreamed of it, to explore the unknown world beyond the walls of her sheltered home. The village elders had watched her first with amusement, but this eventually turned to worry. The outside world was dangerous, and the child knew nothing of the basic survival skills she would need. Their worry, as it turned out to be, was justified. For early on the morning of Sihanoh's tenth birthday, while the sun's ray's still slept behind a starry cloak, she crept out of the white marble city which had been her home for all of her life, in search of adventure.

Sihanoh's city was in a valley, ringed by forbidding mountains dressed in sheets of packed ice. The only way to the other side was a portal, which was rather selective about who was permitted through. The portal was not far away, but the path leading there was steep and embedded with troublesome rocks. Even with the uncanny speed granted to her people, it took the girl the better part of a day to reach it, and another hour or so to get it going, as no one had used it for more than a decade. fourteen years to be exact. But eventually it was operating correctly, and Sihanoh stepped through into a leafy forest. As she greeted the overjoyed plants, her sharp eyes took in her surroundings, which as far as she could see, contained nothing of interest.

"Well, who said finding an adventure was easy?" she thought, trying hard not to get discouraged. With newly fueled resolve, she began a trek through the woods.

The forest was vast and with only birds enthusiastic directions to guide her, the girl was worried she was lost, which was rather silly since one may only be lost if one has somewhere to get to, which Sihanoh was lacking. But after three days of searching, she came upon a break in the forest, a plain enflamed in poisonous shadow. Nothing grew there save for some withered thorn plants, and for the first time in her life, the child's head was devoid of any bird's singsong greetings. There was a foul scent on the air, but Sihanoh did not know what evil was, and did not turn back as she should have. Her foot bumped some sort of heavy rock and she stifled a curse. She stooped over to look at the stone, and cried out. It was a tombstone. The terrified girl turned to run, but her yell had attracted visitors, and she barreled right into a group of men. They bound her arms, and she was roughly hauled away.

"Master, we found _this_ lurking around the outer reaches of camp", One of Sihanoh's captors announced."

He seemed to be talking to a chair, until it swiveled towards them, revealing a terrifying man with glowing eyes, like those of a snake's. They were blood red.

"Why have you disturbed me with such a trivial matter? Kill her and be done with it." The snake-man replied furiously.

"W-well we tried master. But well, none of us can."

"WHY, YOU MISERBLE SCUMB-EATING WORM! YOU CAN'T EVEN KILL A PUNY GIRL. MUST I DO EVERYTHING FOR YOU?"

He rose from his chair with inhuman swiftness, and lifted the sobbing child by her neck, preparing to squeeze the life out of her. It was all over, Sihanoh thought despairingly. She lowered her head so not to see her coming demise, but ironically, the action spared her life. As she tilted her face downwards, a hank of hair covering the girl's ears shifted, revealing their pointed tips. Such ears could only belong to an elf. Her would-be murderer stopped, his eyes fixated intensely upon them. He then abruptly threw Sihanoh to the ground and turned to a man kneeling at his side.

"Avinon I want you to send this message to the base of the Shardelin Mountains."

"But Master," A confused Avinon replied," they are barren. There are no human settlements around for miles."

The red eyed man smiled in mirth.

"You are correct. No _human_ settlements. But there will be a well containing a silver mist. Coden iazli toh serid, shaldarzi serid ihn nyndraelli. Find it and say those words over the opening, then wait with the message."

Avinon nodded, not wanting to anger the master with further questions. But there was one more he had to ask.

"Please excuse this unworthy one for asking, but what does all this have to do with _her_?" he questioned hesitantly.

The red eyes flicked disdainfully over the limp figure crying on the floor.

"Her people have something precious of mine. Something I want back very badly." This time his smile contained no mirth, only coldness.

Unnoticed by either man, Sihanoh's eyes suddenly widened with cruel understanding, and burst into freshly driven tears.

Well, what did you think? Just saying, Sihanoh is not the main character, Atyir is, but I had to set the stage. I know reading about a nine year old is boring, but I promise chapter one will be better. Please R&R, thanks for your time.

Proununciation Guide

(because I hate it when people garble my names)

Atiyr ah-TEAR (in the code I use with my friend Syahnae, this roughly translates to "beloved flame")

Avinon AHV-ven-non

Sihanoh sih-HON-no

Lyraenor LEER-ran-nore


	2. Meeting on the Mountain

Okay, here is chapter one! This focuses mainly on Avinon's journey to the portal, and possibly his meeting with Lyraenor and her husband Myral.

Disclaimer: You just have to rub it in my face, don't you? HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE! But I do own Atyir, Avinon, Myral, Lyraenor, Sihanoh, and the Shardelin mountains. Oh lucky me! (Dripping with sarcasm) Characters: HEY!

* * *

That night, as the sky was masked in heavy cloud, Avinon set out to do his master's bidding. He was rather puzzled to what it actually was, for his directions were rather vague, stating nothing more than to say a couple of nonsense at some sort of portal at the base of the Shardelin mountain range, then negotiate the ransom of some girl. Avinon grimaced.

"Why couldn't the master have sent one of his other servants, which he is certainly not lacking in?" the man grumbled. He hadn't yet been traveling an hour, but already he was in constant discomfort. It wasn't as if Avinon was terribly non-athletic, for the pain was not caused by the journey. It came from the land, oozed from it even, like an uncooked egg from its eggshell. And the closer he came to his destination, the more heavily laden the agony became. Then, in a split second of fiery hurt, he realized exactly what it was. Joy, love, freedom and hope was infused into the very earth. The trees resonated with it, and the rocks sang its happy song. The pure music, blended with regular forest noises created a splendid symphony. Avinon moaned. He could have handled malice or hate. After all, he worked for the supreme evil, next to which anything else was inferior. He couldn't however, stand this infernal joy thing. The man sighed wearily. It was going to be a long journey.

OOO

Avinon was not sure whether he should be relieved or saddened. His six day quest was finally at an end, but the amount of joyous singing that radiated from the plants and animals threatened to split his mind apart. Shaking such thoughts from his mind, the man moved to the edge of a glade, at the center of which resided the portal embroidered with silver mist that he had been searching for.

"Coden iazli toh serid, shaldarzi serid ihn nyndraelli" he spoke hesitantly. Nothing happened at first and Avinon was quite tempted to leave, conveniently forgetting his duty. Only his love and fear of the master kept his feet in place, for he knew that if he did leave his chances of seeing another year of life would be slimmer than those of Harry Potter. If all the master's plans went accordingly, the pesky juvenile would be out of the way by the winter's first snow, only a month or so away. The deatheater shifted feet nervously. It was rumored the portal could sift through mortal's thoughts and the last thing Avinon currently needed was someone finding out about the attack.

"Mweth meih? Tehtyar nen Nindria coden." A woman's sharp voice cut through his musings. It brought to mind water gurgling down a mountainside.

"Err... I don't speak..." his voice trailed off and he shrugged awkwardly. The speaker remained clouded in the well's mist, but it seemed likely she was a tad bit mad, because avinon heard what some might call, "furious growling noises" coming out of the hazy clearing. Her next string of words confirmed the theory.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY DAUGHTER, YOU MORTAL-" Her tirade was cut short by Avinon, who coolly stated,

"I can let you finish your little temper tantrum and I can keep your brat, or we can sit down and discuss this like civilized people. I sincerely hope you choose the second. The woman in the mist was still for a moment, after which she stepped forward and Avinon saw her clearly for the first time. The sight took his breath away as only large amounts of money and beautiful women could. The Lady, as Avinon thought she should be called, was tall, and her creamy skin had the texture of fine silk. Her eyes were large pools of emerald fire, partially covered by a cloak of satiny hazel hair which bounced slightly as she walked. The stunning woman wore a simple green dress, unadorned exempt for a strand of golden pearls around its waist. The deatheater felt a foolish grin rise upon his face and try as he might it could not be removed.

"Lyraenor is married. Stare at someone else, human." Avinon whipped around to see an annoyed looking man. He was like the woman in the fact that they both had amazing looks, though his were darker, with charcoal hair and icy eyes, which were currently fixed in a glare. Both he and Lyraenor looked like the child Avinon was ransoming in some way or another. The woman began to speak in an impatient tone.

"I believe you have our daughter. Give her back or you will pay. Me and Myral", she nodded towards the dark haired man, "will make sure of it."

"Very well." Avinon spoke, with a last look at Lyraenor. "Look, elves. Yes I know what you are. You will give me the child delivered here sixteen years ago, or you will never see your precious child again." Both elves were utterly silent. The two glanced at each other, then Lyraenor burst into tears.

"I will not sacrifice one of my children for another. I-I must r-refuse." Myral said softly.

"You do realize you just signed your daughter's death warrant, right?" Asked a confused Deatheater. Without a word the couple disappeared back into the mist filled clearing. Avinon began to leave. He would make camp a mile or so away and come back in the morning. The trees hid the moon, so he was oblivious to another creature in the woods, scampering into the portal.

OOO

Yay! It took me forever too type that. Please somebody, review! I haven't gotten any yet and it makes me all sad. :pouts:

Pronunciation Guide

(Mess up the names and you DIE! MUAHAHA!)

Atiyr ah-TEAR (in the code I use with my friend Syahnae, this roughly translates to "beloved flame")

Avinon AHV-ven-non

Sihanoh sih-HON-no

Lyraenor LEER-ran-nore

Shardelin shar-day-LIN

Myral MY-ere-all

Coden iazli toh serid, shaldarzi serid ihn nyndraelli co-Ten ee-AZ-lee TOE SAY-rid IV-in NIN-tray-lee (_Want to know where your child is? _

Mweth meih? Tehtyar nen Nindria coden MOO-eth MEH teh-TARE nen NIN-dree-uh co-TEN (_you are? Your darkness is not welcome here)_

IMPORTANT NOTE: ALL TRANSLATIONS ARE NON-LITERAL


End file.
